Biggie Bag Version: Black Long Haired Beauties and Their Beasts
by RalphZiggy
Summary: Story is now back with even more crossovers and more long black haired beauties! We have a NEW PREQUEL. We're having a black long haired beauty blow-out, all long black haired beauties must show! We have a cheerful beauty, a quiet sweet beauty, a mean, a cold, a dangerous, a tsundere and a masochistic beauty… if we don't have it you don't want it!


_A *SEVEN* way crossover! Whomever heard of such a thing? _

* * *

Even though I was depressed and not thrilled at all to need heavier dresses for the winters here, I had to thank our youngest maid for her patience and willingness to endure being a sewing mannequin for my sake as she was of my stature and build. Our oldest maid Iribe-san was sitting on a stool pinning the hem, she was an amazing seamstress who had made many of my school clothing herself.

"I do appreciate your work for my sake, Hiro-san."

"It is my pleasure and my job, Shinomiya-sama. It's like I'm modeling or acting! I love those things!"

Hiro-san was always cheerful, I wondered what the source of her optimism was. I almost felt guilty to not be as happy about life as she was.

I awoke the next morning a bit before the usual time to get up, my phone had chimed with a tone I only had set for one person and instantly became angry.

I read the message Father had sent to Hayasaca and my three other female staff in the apartments next door.

_To: Shinomiya Kaguya_

_You school will be part of a new national educational program, and it will be of benefit to the Shinomiya Zaibatsu for Kaguya to participate._

Hayasaca and I didn't know what program he was speaking of, but I didn't bother to reply, Father never engaged in conversation with me anyway, he almost always talked at me not with me. Like when he told me to leave for school in America, not caring of my feelings nor listening to them although saying I could use my Amex Black card as much as I wanted over here. That was just a misdirected attempt to silence my wailing. I wondered if he had caught wind of my relationship with President. My family would never allow that.

"It's a very windy day, Kaguya-sama, your hair will fly everywhere if you don't tie it."

I saw in the mirror that behind me that my valet was holding up a cute colorful hair tie.

"I don't care, Hayasaka. Just put the anti-static spray on my hair and brush it straight down. I'm not trying to impress anyone in this place. It's all pointless being here without President."

"So it's another day as Ice Kaguya, eh?"

What was President doing right now? It was evening in Japan, probably he was studying.

Hayasaka was spraying my hair and brushing it straight down.

It would soon be Christmas break at this school, some students would return to their families but others, like Hayasaka and myself would remain in the apartment complexes. They called this building the "luxury complex" but it seemed like a working class family's apartment to me. Or it would, without the unannounced "inspections" and scheduled bi-weekly "white glove inspections" that made it seem more like jail.

This country was much less colorful than Japan, as if the long cold winters sucked half the life out of it. The buildings were mostly subdued colors of greys, blacks, browns and overall the view out the window seemed like a prison compound to me. The interior of this apartment I suppose was my fault, I didn't permit Hayasaka to spend any money on warm or cheeful decorations. The furniture was all black wood on dark hardwood floors and the pictures were the nondescript kind used in offices. It all matched my perpetual gloomy mood.

My friends and my love remained behind, and however bad or strange it might be I only wished to be with them. I couldn't see them, couldn't speak with them, couldn't chat nor email...

"This is just a temporary situation, Kaguya-sama. It will pass; you have to be strong."

"But I hate it. Every day I hate it."

Hayasaka turned on the TV, the Good Morning America show was airing and the American president Ronald Dump was giving his agenda for his newly started second term including trade imbalances. I imagined Fujiwara-san being here with us and laughing at Dump.

"Hahaha, only a kids' anime character would have that crayon orange hair color! And Japan buying a lot of wheat from here in return for car sales? What a senile ol' dumb-ass, the food Japan buys mostly is American corn!"

That was only in my head, I didn't know for sure if Fujiwara was still in Japan. The very last time we spoke we only talked about both our parents' wanting to send us out of Japan. We never said goodbye.

I also never said goodbye to President either and I was gone before the second half of the new school year started. His new school didn't allow outside communication. I never was able to try my plan of seeing how many times I could secretly kiss President, or for us to try those things that should happen on the 3rd, 4th, and 5th date.

Now I wanted to cry.

"Kaguya-sama, you need to take better care of yourself."

"I don't care."

"You're losing weight, you need to eat more."

"It doesn't matter, I'm really not hungry much."

"Your breasts are getting smaller. Should we go shopping for trainer bras after school?"

"EEEEH?!" I grabbed my chest, and then I had another thought, what about my shapely womanly hips and thighs, my most prized girl-power assets? Quickly running my hands over my hips and upper legs it seemed... I think they were melting away too, I'd have the figure of a boy soon! Someday when I returned to President I wouldn't even be a woman to him! I'd be like that "trap" in that manga he liked but without even a "package"!

"Have Chef-san make me a pan of coffee cake with jelly and frosting! With a cheese omelette and sausages on the side! Now!"

"Yes, Milady." Hayasaka texted the chef next door on her phone.

"… we're expecting great things from the new school system as we roll it out here, even bigger and better than what they have in Japan. Not just for high school, through University level too! It's gonna be YUGE!" said President Dump, the Head Cheeto… or was it the Cheeto Head, whichever it was most my classmates called him, was saying. Then the relevance of the President of the United State's words to my particular situation and Father's text dawned on me and I grabbed and wadded up the doily from the makeup table and flung it at Carrot-in-Command's face.

"Whaaaat?!" I yelled. "NOOOoo!"

"Well fuck me in the ass," Hayasaka angrily spat out in English at the same time, her vocabulary was getting more and more vulgar with each passing month here.

Not just stuck in this prison-colored city, we'd be penned in prison-colored buildings maybe on mandmade islands in the water like Japan had? Away from President, away from Japan, away from my friends... for five and a half more years?! With each passing day increasing the chances some buxom harlot would steal my President's heart?

No! I had to do something! But what?

* * *

I walked to my first class and was in a foul mood. Even more so than usual. I heard whispers in English.

"Kaguya always looks angry, but today she's really torqued!"

"And with that long black hair and red demon eyes..."

"Demon ice queen from hell, man."

Groups of people in the middle of the hall stopped talking and parted to allow me to walk by though I really wasn't glaring at any of them. I was just glaring at everything in the world.

"There she is. Watch my smooth pickup, guys. Hey Kaguya! Yo hottie!"

It was that popular guy Johnson. Ricky Johnson, quickly coming up behind me. This elite school had boys, but no dating was allowed and the boys and girl's apartments and dorms were separate with no mingling allowed. I hated the custom they had here of using first names for almost everyone except teachers.

Johnson's hand grabbed my shoulder, an unforgivable violation of my person. President was the only man allowed to grab me! I spun around to the side while locking his arm, planted my leg down behind his and pulled him over it to the floor to land him hard on his buttocks.

"OW! FUCK!" Johnson yelled.

"Damn!"

"Shee-yut."

His clique were commenting with single words like the cretins they were.

"Don't you ever touch me again, Johnson. Better yet, don't ever speak to me again."

I turned and left, with the Johnson's herd mumbling behind me.

"Wow that ice!"

"Swear her eyes were glowing, man."

"Gawd my ass really hurts… but, that kinda turned me on! I'm wearing her down!"

* * *

I ignored the literature teacher's lecture, I've read all the works of Shakespeare and many analysis of his famous plays. Instead I needed to make plans!

Thinking of resources for my scheme, money was not a problem thanks to my unlimited Amex Black card. Time was not a problem either since winter break was about to begin; many students would go home but Hayasaka and I were to stay here on Father's orders.

As for human resources, I had an enthusiastic person my size whom I could coax to could be me for the lights out check, the weekly room inspection and the white glove inspection; Hiro-san would be very well compensated for her trouble and I'd give her a story she could relay when or if discovered so only I would be at fault. If she did her part well the other staff wouldn't notice her being in my room at certain times.

That left transport.

Traveling within the USA was not an issue at my age, anyone 16 and older could buy airline tickets and in my case I could just use my passport. However, traveling internationally needed "letter of consent" if the person was under 18 and alone, or with another person of the same age. Legally Hayasaka's mother could write that, but I didn't want her to get in trouble or lose her job.

Ah, but there was that one subsidiary the Shinomiya Zaibatsu had. The transport they ran required passports and an adult companion too, but their checks weren't as rigorous as the ones of the Homeland Security TSA. There was a huge drawback to using their "vehicles", they only went 1/30 as fast as an airliner.

_To: Hayasaka_

_We're flying to Hawaii, and then going on a gambling cruise to Tokyo! You're going to make fake passports good enough to fool Traquil Spirit Cruise Line and you'll be my mother._

_To: Kaguya-sama_

_Sounds like a total PITA, but glad we're getting the hell outta this shithole, Kaguya-sama. I can have us issued cruise line ID cards to bypass the security bullshit at the port._

The only kanji were for my name and honorific, I really needed to talk to Hayasaka about her foul English language.

From Honolulu it was a 9 day cruise to Tokyo. We could be in Japan in less than two weeks! We just had to get to the airport, an hour's drive away when traffic was sparse, without being caught. The taxi drivers around here knew not to pick up students from our school, and Uber and Lyft weren't allowed by city law in the local suburbs.

_To: Hayasaka_

_Hypothetically speaking, how would one get from Sunnyvale Mall to the airport without being caught by the chaperones?_

_To: Kaguya-sama_

_I can have a driver and car waiting at the mall._

"KAGUYA!" roared the teacher, a very strict old school marm known to whack people's knuckles with a ruler if they weren't paying attention.

"HAI SENSEI!" Before I even realized it I had bolted out of my chair to stand ramrod straight Japanese student style, and answered my teacher in Japanese… and my classmates roared with laughter as my phone flew out of my hands and bounced end over end a couple times on my desk.

"Put your phone away or I'll confiscate it, Kaguya. Why are you standing and yelling like a soldier?"

"Sorry, Ms. Wellington," I said and barely stopped myself from bowing but renewed snickering meant a few had caught my back's slight motion.

I slumped back into my seat and put my phone away.

* * *

Back in my room after classes I held the 25 year old maid's hand and pleaded with her.

"Hiro-san, I really want to visit my boyfriend back in Japan over break, but I need someone to pretend to be me while the room is being checked, for light-out, inspection and the biweekly white glove inspection. If someone finds out you can just say I ordered you to take care of my room while I went to Colorodo on a skiing trip. I'll give you two million yen for your trouble. You can be in the bathroom or napping in bed or something when they come by."

We already had our own security cameras and sensors in the hall, and the staff could use them from laptops or their phones. She'd be alerted when the inspection teams were coming.

Hiro-san's face lit up.

"Acting as Kaguya-sama so she can have a secret romantic tryst! Oooo, that sounds like so much fun! Sure, I'll do it, Kaguya-sama! Make me some recordings of your voice, I'll practice talking exactly like you."

* * *

After school the next two days we went to the mall in the evening and bought new phones, luggage, clothing and supplies for our travels. We stored the stuff in trash bags behind a huge duct of one of the mall's mechanical rooms. My lock picking skills were still top notch and the MedeKo seven pin lock on the room's double door was no match for them.

I couldn't concentrate in classes, I wanted to be out of this gray country so badly! I wanted President SOOO badly. I'd do more than serendipitous kissing attacks when we reunited!

Finally Friday classes were over, the last of the semester, and I met Hayasaka at the Dean's office to sign out for the shuttle bus to the mall.

"The last shuttle bus is at 8:00pm, ladies, do not miss it." The stern middle aged assistant dean with brown and white hair droned the same thing she always did.

"Yes, ma'am," we replied to her as always. But then she scowled.

"Ms. Hayasaka, I'm told by the room inspector you have mens clothing, grooming supplies and other male paraphernalia in your apartment. Also various occupational uniforms."

So Hayasaka's various alter ego costumes and props were finally noticed.

"I intend to be involved in theater and the cinema club next semester, Ms. Gunther," Hayasaka lied as naturally as she breathed.

At the mall, we spotted one of the chaperones patroling the common areas but after we passed her we rounded a planter with benches and went through through swinging light plastic service doors into a service corridor, with a glance behind us. None of the regular shoppers thought it suspicious, many people including students of other schools would go that way to enter stores from the rear for their part time jobs.

"So, where are we going?"

We spun around and saw that Johnson had somehow been tailing us, with a huge grin on his face.

Hayasaka grabbed his arm and pulled it against her breast. She put her head against his shoulder and looked into his eyes, licking her lips.

"Wanna have some fun with us, Ricky? We're going to the men's dressing rooms in the back of J.C. Nickels to get rid of some stress," Hayasak indicated the labelled brown door of the department store with her thumb as she rubbed her hip and leg on his.

"C'mon, Ricky, I'm really horny." She said that outrageous sexual thing and pulled the brim of her hat down to avoid the view of the security camera inside the store, led Johnson to the door and opened it while he was still looking back at my astonished self. Hayasaka with her free hand behind her back indicated that I was to stay in the hallway. As the door closed I saw she had pushed Johnson into a dressing room and yanked the hanging curtain across the entrance.

My curiosity got the better of me and I kept the store's rear door from closing. Peeking through the crack I heard the sound of … a short scuffle and then cloth tape unrolling and being torn.

Hayasaka came out from behind the curtain while closing the top of her purse, and I caught a glimpse of jerking hands and feet bound with dark green cloth tape to the leg of a bench.

"What kind of girl carries duct tape in her purse to use on men she's lured?!"

"You've known me how long, Kaguya-sama?"

Almost our whole lives, I didn't say.

We went around a corner further down the corridor and I took my little pry wrench and one of my hand made tempered steel pick wires out of a pocket in my sleeve; I didn't want anyone who inspected my purse to find those! By now I had practiced and memorized the best way to get the pins to the shear line in that lock and only a quick caress of them with the bump near the end of the wire allowed the pry wrench to rotate the cylinder.

"You have a scary amount of expertise at lock picking, Kaguya-sama."

We went behind a long duct to our trash bags, which were undisturbed.

"That model of lock is not even a challenge, I can even do MedeKo's right-angle twin pin set locks almost as fast, with this flexible 'L bump key', " I boasted, holding up another of my inventions made of spring steel and perfectly quenched to just the right stiffness. That lock was the supposedly'pick-resistant' kind my Father's Zaibatsu favored for office building rooms. A girl had to keep herself entertained when dragged along to those very rare business functions requiring an appearance, after all.

We pulled a rug and folding camping chairs out of two of the big black plastic bags to help us change in this filthy place.

I just put on typical American teen clothing, fashionable boots, blue jeans and shirt with silly words on it. A winter coat and hat went over that, and I completed my disguise with sun glasses. It was dark outside but certain edgy kids would wear such things. I hoped I wouldn't walk into anything and hurt myself.

Hayasaka used makeup and and clothing to transform herself into a sharply dressed career woman in her late 30s, She had on dark green dress complete with wedding ring. She donned a stylish overcoat with matching gloves, hat, boots and purse.

"Hayasaka, is..."

"Mom. Call me Mom from now on, Kaguya."

That made me feel like a little girl. Right, I had to fall into character.

"Mom, are you sure our driver is here?"

"Yes, she is, Kaguya."

That tone, she definitely was talking down to me!

We packed our rolling suitcases, transferred items from our purses, and put our school clothes and phones into a shipping carton. We taped the box shut and affixed an overnight express shipping label addressed to Hiro-san at the school.

We went back into the mall, into a Xohls store that had a Purus shipping center to the side of their front door. Hayasaka keyed in a code and I put the box into the locker door that popped open.

She indicated a car rental place near the end of the mall. We started to walk while dragging our rolling luggage behind us, I wasn't used to moving my own suitcase.

We passed by the front door of the J.C. Nickels, where Ricky Johnson was being escorted outside by two of the store's security guards.

"Play your stupid bondage games somewhere else, punk… and I'm even wondering if there really was a woman. Maybe you just get off doing that to yourself."

"She was there, man, check your videos! She lied to me about wanting sex and taped me up. Or maybe that's her kink, I dunno. That bitch is from my school, her name is Ai Hayasaka and her friend Kag… "

"Shut it, punk. We're not the police, we don't give a shit. Fuck off and don't come back here."

The guard put his foot on Johnson's rear and gave him a helpful shove away from the front door, past a group of girls from another school who overheard everything and immediately went into a single file formation as far from Johson as they could get while having a look of revulsion on their faces.

"Excuse us," Hayasaka said in the curt tones of a busy career mother near middle age.

We walked right in front of Johnson, not looking at him. He didn't recognize us.

Hayasaka indicated a copper colored car, but there was no driver inside it. I gave her a questioning look but she only pressed a button on a little remote and all the doors unlocked.

"Go sit in the front passenger side, Kaguya," Hayasaka said as she went to the driver's door.

No way! Hayasaka was opening the driver's door!

I wasn't used to opening car doors, but that seemed easy enough… I sat and started to speak.

"Haya… Mom, You can't drive us…!"

"Yes, I can Kaguya, I passed drivers ed and have my license; the minumum driving age in this state is 16. Now close your door; pull somewhat hard on it so it closes all the way."

I closed the door using both hands and was very jealous as Hayasaka started the car, a "Mercedes GLA 260" according to the logo on the dashboard. I wanted to drive a car!

"Put on your seat belt, Kaguya," said Hayasaka as she adjusted the mirrors, started the car, turned on the headlights and put the vehicle into gear. She was so cool and mature.

"Yes, Mom…. How come I'm the rich girl but I never got to drive a car? But teen girls of working families can drive a car in the USA. It's not fair!"

"Stop complaining and be quiet while Mommy is driving, Kaguya," said Hayasaka as she cooly signaled, made a left turn to exit the mall parking lot, and then changed lanes in traffic.

"Hmmmph!" I said and stuck out my lower lip and folded my arms.

* * *

American airlines were run by tight fisted stingy people, all the drinks and snacks cost money, they weren't included! And the flight attendants acted annoyed with the customers and hated children, the opposite of asian airlines. How did this supposedly first world country tolerate such shabby service and behavior?

I went to sleep while Hayasaka was reading. We arrived in LA six and a half hours later, but the clocks there showed only three and a half hours later. North America was a huge continent with its multiple time zones, but I was stuck in the cold snowy part!

"We need to claim our baggage, Kaguya."

I always had Hayasaka or servants to do that, but now I had to wait and watch a curving conveyor carry luggage, and try to spot mine or Hayasaka's.

"There, Mom, that one is mine," I said as I indicated my rolling luggage.

Hayasaka grabbed it off the belt and tossed it in my general direction, I guided it to a somewhat soft landing on the floor.

"Ooof! Mom! Careful! Oh! There's yours." I had a very sharp eye and found I had a natural talent for spotting luggage snaking through a crowd from far away. I was Kaguya the Luggage Huntress!

"Now we take a shuttle bus to the limo pickup area."

Limousines I was used to, airport shuttle buses were a new thing. We had to walk a very long way to get to the shuttles buses though, it seem at LAX one had to walk and walk to get to ride something, which seemed wrong. I was sure the shuttle bus had gone a shorter distance to the limo pickup than we had walked.

Finally arriving at the port via limo, we breezed through the security check with our cruise line IDs and finally were able to board our ship.

* * *

Hayasaka, "Mom", was talking with the steward while I was poking at the app I downloaded to my phone for our cabin, it controlled everything. I thought I had the background music, lighting, temperature, breeze and humidity I wanted entered in fields but I couldn't get those accepted. Instead the room lighting and HVAC would shut down, then restart going back to the defaults they had when we entered including loud obnoxious ads by the cruise line on the sound system.

"Geez!" This had to be the fault of the UI designer, I'd have some words with his manager someday!

"Excuse me madam, could you please tell you daughter not to tamper with the cabin's controls?"

The irritated young steward, obviously new at the job and inexperienced then added as an afterthought, "Hmmm, she doesn't much look like you."

"She's adopted. Bad girl, Kagu!" [ 'Kagu' can mean a stupid person, it would be a very bad nickname. ].

**_*Slap*_**

Hayasaka gave my bottom a hard spank with her palm and splayed fingers. Tears welled up in my eyes and I rubbed my poor abused tush.

"Haya….Mommy! That really stings! Don't call me that, I'm not stupid!"


End file.
